Until now, several salvation equipments are known that mainly include suits or dresses, into which the shipwrecked person's body is protected from aggressive factors that act before (fire, high temperature, etc.) and/or after (staying in water, low temperature, etc.) a shipwreck.
So, we know the suit included in patent document U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,772. This suit has two independent openings: the upper or head opening and the front or chest expansible opening. The latter is based on a precarious tight fitting system that may be freed and flood the suit inner bladder.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 1,314,299 shows a suit having inflatable chambers; those chambers do not cover the whole suit, but they are located in areas where bladders are filled with air that the wearer blows.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,150 shows a suit that is partially expansible, but that does not have any expansible sleeve. This suit does not have any mean to cover the head or the face, and it is prepared just to float vertically.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,154 shows a suit into which the wearer enters through an upper opening having expansible capacity, that then may be tightened around the face. Even though the upper end of the suit may be expanded until it has a tubular form, in fact no tubular sleeves are added. This suit also floats vertically. Its materials are waterproof, but they are not thermo-insulating. It also requires inflatable bladders to maintain flotation.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,769 uses small bladders to provide thermo-insulation and floatability, but these bladders are not permanently close and they have to be inflated. Consequently, in order to perform that function, they have to be blown up.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,075 refers to a suit that protects the head and face, that provides hygienic capacity to collect urine and feces, that allows eating solid food and drinking liquids, and inside which the wearer can make certain movements. Those movements allow the wearer taking his arms out of the sleeves and moving his legs towards his trunk, rubbing parts of his body, etc. The movements can be made thanks to bellows or folds, the flexibility and material of which allow the wearer taking his arms out of the sleeves and putting his legs in fetal position. The wearer has to assume this position because of his exposure to cold, as this suit has not adequate protection against extreme temperatures.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,092 shows a garment whose walls comprise two alveolar plastic sheets, with a chamber of air between them, and that include aluminum heat-reflecting layers. This suit has not expansible sleeves in the upper opening and has not armors.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,043 shows a suit that, event though it does not have expansible sleeves, its head opening has two hoods: an outer hood and an inner hood that may overlap.
It is also known the fireproof suit of the patent document AR P040104230 of the same inventor than this one. This suit walls do not have the alveolar plastic layer component, its sewed and sealed gloves are made of rubber and asbestos, it has not a hoisting armor or an expansible outer sleeve capable of protecting and collecting water, and it is a suit that fits to the wearer's body.
It is also known the permanence and salvage suit of the patent document AR P080101604 of the same inventor than this one. This suit walls do not have an outer layer that, with the inner layer, form an insulating hermetic bladder. It also requires using clothes having a vest and a hood that the wearer has to wear before entering into the suit.
Generally, neoprene conventional suits do not protect the wearer adequately from low temperatures. The cold outside liquid (sea, lake, river, etc. water) acts, through the neoprene, on the liquid and humidity existing between the body and the suit, and the temperature can reach 14° C. We have to note that liquids conduct 30 times faster than the air.
We have to add that the wet face exposed losses temperature because of the air accelerated conduction (between 20 and 60 Km/h. or more), cooling water drops that touch the face. This exposition to cold is very negative, and in some suits the following areas are also exposed: feet, wrists, hands and areas around zippers.